


Прощание

by LamiraMetius



Category: Divine Divinity (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Их путешествие почти подошло к концу. Путники готовятся к последнему рывку и уже наутро покинут навсегда и храм Раан, и спасенную ими жрицу.Написано для WTF Rare Games 2017





	Прощание

— Я думала, созданиям мрака тоже нужен сон.

Анлокам неловко переминалась в дверях, но войти не решалась, смотрела исподлобья и с опаской. Жизнь наконец-то приучила её не верить людям — жаль, что слишком поздно.

— Жизнь созданиям мрака нужна больше. Я караулю.

— Я могла бы посторожить за вас обоих.

Она все-таки вошла. Неуверенно, покачиваясь на ходу, с явным усилием поддерживая баланс движениями хвоста. Кузнечик-переросток, нелепая, как все раанаар. Приблизилась к нему: стул, на котором он устроился, стоял как раз между единственным входом в комнату и кроватью, на которой дремал паладин. Остановилась за шаг до того, как наткнулась бы на меч.

— На твою участь выпало и так немало горя, Старейшина. Отдохни. Мы утром уйдем, а у тебя впереди много, много тревог.

Тебе же остались недели, «сестренка». Увидеть смерть родного отца, своими руками отдать соплеменников на смерть, провести годы безвольной куклой в плену у демона, и очнуться на руинах. Тяжелое время. А будет еще тяжелее, когда Асмодей притащит тебя на поводке к трону своего господина.

— Вы очень отважны. Обучение может занять долгое время, и никто не знает, в каком состоянии сейчас верхние этажи. Вы…

— У нас нет выбора. Вернуться на Ривеллон необходимо, и как можно быстрее, пока я… Я же даже убить его не могу, — он раздраженно взмахнул рукой, чувствуя, как напрягаются и звенят оковы души. Не мог. Не мог покинуть, не мог убить, не мог не слушать. Извращенная пытка в лучших традициях демонов, как же его это уже вымотало…

Паладин нахмурился во сне. Что-то пробормотал неразборчиво, не просыпаясь, и Анлокам улыбнулась. Ей всегда нравились такие, демонстративно, картинно-правильные. Чтобы просто надпись на лбу: «в этой голове царят исключительно праведные мысли». Крупными буквами.

— Богиня сказала, что вы сделали много добрых дел. Помогли даже маленьким бесам.

— Только от демонов их это не спасло.

О, это кому сейчас было так больно? Это кто это сейчас кусал губы и отворачивался?

— Демоны… Эти твари и их мерзкий властелин несут только разрушения, только мрак. Хотела бы я обладать достаточной силой, чтобы показать вам…

— Я шел за армией Дэмиана через Ривеллон и через Немезиду. Вы не покажете мне ничего нового, госпожа.

— Вы могли быть одним из тех, кто штурмовал Академию.

— Мог. Не был, но в теории мог, — и в этом тоже было свое удовольствие. Видеть, как легко ею манипулировать, как легко изменять её настроение. Как же тебе шло быть безвольной куклой, «сестренка», это просто твое призвание. Как ты отворачиваешься, сжимаешь кулаки, как ты думаешь, что смогла сдержаться…

Ты ничего не смогла, Анлокам. И скоро узнаешь, насколько.

— Я могла бы запереть вас здесь, навсегда.

— И его тоже.

Оковы чуть вздрогнули, явно посылая ему сигнал: паладин уже не спал. У него было изумительное чувство опасности, это особенное для всех прислужников Люциана умение предвидеть любую угрозу, любое зло… И отращенный за эти недели навык невмешательства. Паладин повернулся на бок, подтягивая мешок с травами под щеку, нахмурился, но глаза все-таки не открыл.

— Я не вижу ваших глаз, — Анлокам так и не повернулась к нему снова, капюшон скрывал её лицо, а голос звучал приглушенно и мрачно. — Но я слышу ваш голос и слышу, как он меняется, когда вы говорите об этом человеке. Раан учит нас, что для каждого живого существа, пока оно дышит, есть шанс обратиться к чистоте, вере и любви. Быть может, проклятие вашего демонического господина окажется тем самым шансом?

— Судьба иногда играет с нами шутки, госпожа, — на всякий случай он отвернулся от паладина. Прислушался к себе. Нет, тот же самый голос. Глупая женщина, живет в своих фантазиях! — Так значит, шанс есть для каждого?

— Так учит Раан.

— И для Дэмиана?

Ну, «сестренка»? Убийца твоего отца, предатель твоего народа, уничтожитель этого мира — давай, найди для него добрые слова? Докажи на самом деле, что ты верная жрица, открой свою душу свету и пониманию, как учил твой слабый отец.

Так и не произнеся ни слова, Анлокам отвернулась — хвост задел его по колену случайным движением — и медленно, с каждым шагов все тяжелее, пошла к выходу. Он не стал её догонять.

«Шансом?» — мелькнула в голове чужая мысль, да так язвительно, что взвыть захотелось и что-нибудь расколотить. Паладин делал вид, что спит.

И ухмылялся во сне.


End file.
